carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:SPNAddictedAjay
Über mich Hi! Ich bin SPNAddictedAjay oder einfach Ash/A.J. Ich schreibe selbst gerade eine Fanfiction zur Serie, welche an die 8. Staffel anknüpft, zum Einen, weil ich die Serie liebe, zum Anderen, weil ich allgemein viel schreibe, Gedichte, Geschichten und so weiter und so fort, hehe (: By the way: Ich bin Mitgestalter der deutschen Facebook Fanseite von Supernatural, Supernatural Germany :) Wir freuen uns immer über Likes und nette Kommentare! https://www.facebook.com/SupernaturalGermany Soo, zurück zum Thema :P Meine Lieblingscharaktere habe ich hier mal aufgelistet :) 1.' Sam' - Ich finde ihn am Besten :) Keine Ahnung wieso, aber man muss ihn einfach lieben <3 2. Castiel - Er ist einfach so knuddelig wenn er nichts peilt! :D 3. Dean - Supersüß wenn er sich Sorgen um Sam macht, und ich liebe es einfach wenn er "Sammy" sagt und wie er für seine Familie kämpft *schwärm* 4. Der Trickster/ Gabriel - Hat mich immer zum Lachen gebracht und war irgendwie sympathisch 5.' Chuck Shirley' - Ich stehe auf seine Bücher und naja, er schreibt nunmal, das ist auch cool :D 6. Crowley - Er ist einfach nur legendär :D 7.' Charlie' - Sie ist einfach toll und so ein Vorbild und sie zockt, also hat sie's sowieso drauf! 8.' Ava Wilson' - Sie war total witzig in ihrer ersten Folge, à la: "Ich habe dir gerade geholfen, vertrauliche Akten eines Patienten zu stehlen - Ich fühle mich großartig!" 9. Andrew Gallagher - Er hatte Anstand und hat das Richtige getan, obwohl er mit seiner Gabe alles hätte haben können... 10. Balthazar - Ich stehe auf diese provokativen und sarkastischen Äußerungen, und "My heart will go on" kann ich auch nicht mehr hören :D 11. Luzifer - Oder auch besonders Halluzifer, um den Spitznamen zu übernehmen, den jemand auf der Fanseite verwendet hat ;) Einfach superwitzig und... Keine Ahnung, jaaa, armer Sam und so, aber Luzi ist schon richtig cool! 12. Sheriff Jody Mills - Mochte sie in Zack & Cody und als Badass-Cop genauso :) 13. Ash '''- Hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Einfach cool :) 14. Bobby Singer''' - Natürlich Bobby, er ist einfach toll <3 15. Ellen - Ich mochte Ellen soo gerne, sie war iwie ein bisschen wie eine Ersatzmom, und dass sie Dean eine gescheuert hat, weil er nicht angerufen hat, fand ich sehr süß :) <3 Ich denke das waren meine Lieblinge so in etwa, die Reihenfolge hat keine Bedeutung :) Ebenfalls mag ich gerne: Musik <3 Musik ist so ziemlich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, ohne würde ich durchdrehen, und sie ist immer da, egal was ist :) Ich bin ein großer Fan von Classic Rock, wie Dean :D , aber ich höre auch Pop, Charts (ab und zu) und selten auch Rap, da erhalte ich gerade eine Einführung ^^ Ich freue mich auch immer, wenn ich neue Musik kennenlernen kann, außer Schlager (urks, geht gar nicht, sorry) Am Liebsten: Alligatoah (♥) AC/DC (♥) Kansas (♥) BonJovi (♥) Radical Face (♥) Foreigner (aber nur die alten Sachen) Bonnie Tyler (♥) Alphaville Avicii (♥) Bachman Turner Overdrive (♥) Creendence Clearwater Revival (♥) Bryan Adams Don Johnson (♥) Falco (♥) Genesis (♥) Journey (♥) Lynyrd Skynyrd Metallica Michael Jackson Nickelback Pink REO Speedwagon (♥) Runrig Scorpions (♥) Gorilla Rodeo (♥) Bob Seger Kenny Rogers (♥) Evanescence FUN Lindsey Stirling Asia Luxuslärm Macklemore (♥) Nazareth SDP Thriving Ivory Blue Öyster Cult So in etwa, die mit dem Herz mag ich GANZGANZGANZ besonders, die anderen liebe ich auch, aber eben nicht ganz so sehr, wie den Rest, oder aber ich kenne nicht genug von ihnen (: Wenn ihr was mit mir anfangen könnt, schreibt mich an :) Ich beiße nicht :D Schreiben ,wie schon oben erwähnt, ich bin auch auf wattpad.com vertreten, hab da sogar 2 FF am Start (: Lesen (Querbeet so ziemlich alles, momentan weiß ich nicht so richtig was...) Englisch & Französisch (Je l'aime *-*) Serien! Bones, Mentalist, Eine himmlische Familie, die Heute-Show, Criminal Minds, Castle, How I met your mother, 2broke Girls, Mike & Molly... (Serienjunkie :P ) <-- Das war lange nicht alles! :D Zocken! Assassin's Creed, Tomb Raider, Sims... (wenn ich nicht in der Schule bin, ist das eine der Hauptbeschäftigungen) Kochen, backen etc. Zitate aus Liedern, Serien, Büchern... http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:SPN23.jpg Bei mir trifft alles zu :D Oldtimer <3 Ich mag keine Sportwagen, wenn ich mal einen Wagen fahre, dann ist es ein Oldtimer, außerdem will ich mir einen 67er Chevrolet Impala selbst zusammenbauen. Egal wie lange es dauert, eines Tages wird der Traumwagen hoffentlich in meiner Garage stehen, dann schnapp ich mir einen Rucksack, eine Freundin/einen Freund und dann mache ich einen Roadtrip durch die USA :) Und dann heißt es: Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole! YouTube & Facebook & Twitter & wattpad *-* (@AJayAlive) Ich wurde gerade zum Sastiel-Fan :D Mist! Das wollte ich nicht! Ich war sowieso kein Fan von Destiel, mochte aber Megstiel, und jetzt Sastiel? Ohjeee... 'Amerika & Kanada <3 '(war allerdings noch nie da...) Außerdem ziehe ich in etwas mehr als einem Jahr in den großen weißen Norden (Kanada^^) Ich würde es lieben, mit jemandem zu schreiben, der da lebt/herkommt/schon mal da war. Ich mag Sam und Dean und Misha alle umglaublich gerne, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich mag die Schauspieler Jared, Jensen und Misha sogar noch besser :) Wenn ich Convention Videos gucke, muss ich immer daran denken, was für ein Gewinn für die Menschheit die Jungs sind, auch Mark Sheppard und Mark Pellegrino, und Felicia Day und so weiter und so fort, ich finde es total super, dass sie nicht so auf "Erwachsen" machen, sondern den größten Blödsinn verzapfen und alles, ich liebe es, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ärgern oder wenn sie doofe Grimassen schneiden, oder Cooking Fast and fresh with West, diese Videoserie ist ein Traum, ich denke jeder wünscht sich so einen Vater :D West und seine kleine Schwester haben soo viel Glück, genau wie JJ und Thomas und Thomas kleiner Bruder :) Es wäre wundervoll solche Menschen kennenzulernen, mit denen man buchstäblich Pferde stehlen kann oder mal eben einen Baum ällen, schmücken und mitten in der Stadt einzementieren kann (YT-Video von Misha Collins, seiner Frau und ein paar Freunden) Ich wär da sofort dabei :D Aber bei mir in der Umgebeung gibt es leider niemanden, mit dem man sowas anstellen kann, naja, vielleicht lerne ich irgendwann mal solche Menschen kennen und schätzen. :) Jared, Jensen und Misha sind auch die Verantwortlichen dafür, dass ich das Vertrauen in mich und meinen Traum nicht aufgebe. Ich glaube, sie wissen gar nicht, was sie ihren Fans alles bedeuten :) <3 Soo, das war mal viel auf einmal :D P.S. Ihr findet meine Fanfictions auf Wattpad @AJayAlive (: Und eine weitere Story, mit einer Freundin zusammen auf @Looocifur (: Checkt uns aus! :D APROPOS! Unsere Fanfiction, Carry on Teil 1 und Teil 2 findet ihr natürlich auch auf wattpad! Teil 1: http://www.wattpad.com/story/15990209-carry-on-nicht-irgend-eine-supernatural-ff Teil 2: http://www.wattpad.com/story/16614992-carry-on-2-jetzt-wird-abgerechnet-spn-ff LG AJay <3 Meine absoluten Lieblingszitate "There's always gonna be someone smarter, there's always gonna be someone better looking, there's always gonna be someone who works harder. What you have to offer is yourself. So don't lose it, focus on it and try to bring it out." - Jared Padalecki "Life's too short to be serious." - Jared Padalecki "When you can make a difference for one person, than it's worth it." - Jared Padalecki "Humor ist trotzdem lachen!" - Alligatoah "Was blind?! Ich bin geistig behindert vor Liebe!" - Alligatoah Oft hab ich keine Lust mehr ich selbst zu sein, dann tauch ich einfach in die Rolle von einem meiner Helden rein um nicht ich selbst zu sein Denn manchmal wird mir alles zu viel und ich muss weg (mir wird die Welt zu klein). Dann schlüpf ich einfach in die Rolle von einem meiner Helden rein. - Jetzt wird gezockt - Dame - "Erst wenn man stolpert achtet man wirklich auf den Weg." - Je ne sais pas, pardon (: "Willst du mich jetzt diskriminieren nur weil ich zum Stressabbau Leuten in die Fresse hau?! Das ist mein Recht als Frau!" - Alligatoah "Amen Padaleski!" "Padalecki. I'm pretty sure." (6x15) "So what, now your polish?!" (6x15) "MISHA?! What's wrong with the names around here? Misha, Jensen..." (6x15) "As long as I'm around, nothing bad's gonna happen to you. I promise." - Dean Winchester Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3